


交易

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Twisted former and current relationships, the (potential) Oedipus complex??
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: 尊严换来食物。
Relationships: America/Female China (Hetalia), Female China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及到现实历史题材，有非自愿和粗暴情节，可能会造成部分读者不适。

这一切都源于王春燕那该死的洁癖。

缅甸的下午接近五点半，腾腾的午时热气散了一些，总算是个凉快气候。天穹下的这个驻扎地所在的位置易守难攻，前阵子又成功地逼退了来势汹汹的日军，让他们赔了夫人又折兵，所以基地里头的人的紧张和机警难免像大太阳底下的冰激凌一样烤成一滩黏糊糊的液体，怎么聚也聚不起来。

英雄阿尔弗雷德的钢铁意志要好一些。这会儿他懒洋洋地躺在房间里的竹制摇椅上，惬意无比地扇着风。他才从浓重的午觉里醒来，半眯一双惺忪蓝眼，惬意地呼吸着混有水味和汗味的空气，这空气他闻了很久，鼻子完全感觉不出来异样，就像渔场里的老渔夫闻不到身上的鱼腥味。他不认为自己在偷懒，要知道在这之前长达半年，他甚至连一个小时的假寐都得不到，生怕自己闭眼的时间一长，士兵们就死得更多，更何况炮火隆隆，他想睡也睡不着。半年的苦劳换一个小时的午觉，这根本不叫奢侈！这是他应得的。

现在睡不着觉的准是本田菊和他的上司。愚蠢自大的东亚人。

——扑通。

门外传来轻微的奇怪声音打断了他的思绪。他愣了愣，屏声静气，手上的竹扇也停下了。

——扑通。扑通。

之前的怪声又传进他的门缝，越来越近，声音的来源似乎正拿着什么东西朝他的房间走来。阿尔弗雷德静下心来，像修士摸十字架祈求安慰一般，摸了摸自己口袋里爱枪的保险栓。只要那个人敢开门，他以在战场上被一枪爆头的出自他手的敌人数量发誓，若他不能先发制人爆了对方的头，他先对自己的太阳穴来一枪。

——扑通……扑通……咚。

那怪声和怪声主人的脚步声并不是朝他来的；正相反，它们压根就没有在他的门口停过，而是走到了别处，越来越远，然后进了他对面的某一间房关上了门。阿尔弗雷德回忆了一番除了他外的其他留守的人：亚瑟大早上就出门了，去和英军一起加固防线，顺便去帮他看看补给什么时候来；从他家里派来的司令都说天气太热，要去附近的小河游泳。除此以外就没别的人了待在这里了——不对，还有一个。

想起那个人，他心里不免咯噔一响。他是故意忽视她的，结果他就容易想不起她；他很快收回了那句“愚蠢自大的东亚人”的坏话，至少，这句话不能用在她和她兄弟姐妹们身上。

“她”指的便是王，不是在北方作战的王耀，而是被派来南洋的王春燕。他们第一次见面的时候，阿尔弗雷德以为面前站着的是一个在泥土里打滚的男孩子，直到她开口用英文说“你好，琼斯先生”，他才听出刻意压低的声音里匿藏的一丝女性化的婉转。他花了几个月也不晓得她究竟长什么样，毕竟以前的她一直躲在珠帘后，或孔雀小扇后，或浓妆后，现在的她刻意往脸上涂泥巴，存心要把自己弄成野人。于是，他只能靠一点关于王耀的回忆推断：她长得应该和兄弟差不多漂亮，如果她洗刷干净换个发型的话，也许会很清秀的。但战争改变了一切，连这么个美人都得灰头土脸上战场。

阿尔弗雷德死活不觉得春燕是个样貌一般的女人，还有别的原因。那些疯传整个欧洲和美洲的桃色传闻，将近一半都是在碎嘴掌握了全世界的亚瑟和他的一生仇敌弗朗西斯，但到后来又加入了一个新人，是某个被藏起来的、曾经靠着神秘的传说和精美的瓷器迷惑了整个欧洲的女人。将她藏匿的人自然是亚瑟，这个被欧洲大陆视作异类的存在，而所有迹象表明那个女人就是春燕，因为日不落帝国不止一次流露出对东方财富的渴望和得到美人炙热之爱的希冀。

亚瑟自己也不怎么避讳，私底下告诉过胜似兄弟的阿尔，他曾养过一条艳丽的毒蛇。“我花了很大的劲才驯服了那条东方的蛇，虽然她还是没忘掉野性，日后狠狠咬了我一口——但我得说，咬得很带劲。毒牙上的毒素现在还在我的血管里头沸腾呢。”亚瑟眼睛里摇曳的幽绿火焰果真像被蛇传染了似的，他一辈子也没法忘记那副疯狂的景象。

亚瑟是个挑剔到病态的男人，什么都要最好的——让他迷恋至今的情人想必容貌也是上上等。

阿尔弗雷德的下属曾经转告他一件很有趣的事情。下属自诩是个业余诗人，某天在树荫下用香烟盒的锡纸写诗，没人看见他，他能看见所有人。因此，他很自然地目击到以为附近无人的亚瑟左顾右盼，然后试图用很温柔的语气想和春燕说些什么（阿尔弗雷德满心郁闷，他小时候都没被那么温情地对待过！），却被对方冷漠无情地啐了一口后扬长而去。

——“长官，我只听懂了“香港”“日本”这两句中文，剩余的话肯定很伤人，因为柯克兰先生脸色特别差，还跟王女士争辩，说什么‘他不是故意那么做的’，但明显没被她接受。王女士骂得非常简洁，和她说英文的样子很像，但是咬字更清晰，语速更快，像在铁锅表面擦出尖利刮擦声的长指甲，把先生说得转头就走。”

他这才发现自己走神了。他赶忙把扇子和下属绵长的言语一并甩开，离开椅子，从窗户爬了出去，一路直冲冲地往春燕房间的方向走，也顾不上才洗过的裤腿沾上沙尘。他满心只想针对春燕的危险。

阿尔弗雷德急匆匆地来到了春燕的窗下。窗内毫无动静，土色的窗帘几乎掩得严严实实，除了左下角有一块掀起来的，呈三角形的口子。口子不大，刚好能让他的左眼或右眼去透过它偷看房间里头。英雄为了救人是不介意用任何办法的！于是，他义无反顾地趴在窗框上，进行必要的侦察任务。

房间里只有春燕一人，一张整洁的单人床，一面缺了角的镜子被移到床头的桌子前，桌上摆着一个装了半盆水的脸盆，里头泡着发硬的毛巾，地上放着一桶装满清水的铁桶。

看来那扑通声是水在移动的时候砸到桶壁的声音。她拿这桶清水要做什么？

只见春燕先把罩在军帽里的头发散下来，用一把小小的木头一样的东西狠狠的将长到齐肩的黑发从头梳到尾，梳下来很多黄黄的粒子和灰白的尘埃，粒子掉在地上，尘埃被赶到空气里膨炸开，从发根梳到发尾的每一次都会有新的粒子掉落。梳了快十分钟，她才作罢。她把变得清爽的头发拨到后脑勺后，慢而无力的一点一点解开军服上的扣子。纽扣刚解了一半，她突然直直的往后一躺，在床上发出沉闷的一响，像死了似的两眼紧闭，直让窗外的他蹦了起来，马上抬起手，随时准备破掉面前的玻璃。但春燕只静默了一会儿，才缓慢地撑起手臂和上身。脸色的苍白，呼吸的不稳，前所未有的疲惫，连阿尔弗雷德都能注意到。

简单的解扣子的工作，春燕花了半世纪才做完。分开的衣襟被干脆利落往两边一扯，露出一抹白，吓得阿尔弗雷德立刻用手遮住眼。他在仅剩的清教徒心态和好奇心之间垂死挣扎，三秒钟不到便宣告了胜负。他的蓝眼睛，悄悄的，透过手指缝，透过窗帘未遮盖的口子，痴痴地去迎接独属于女性的美景。但他没有见到预想中的胸部，而是一大块捆住胸膛的布料，跟涂了白漆的铁板没什么两样。

阿尔弗雷德大失所望。“我到底来这里干什么的？她没有危险，我还是回去算了。”

他嘴上说着，身体纹丝不动，仍在偷窥春燕。她上身除了那一块束胸布，一件衣服都没有，露出长期罩在宽大军服下的瘦削肩头，覆着一层长年沤在湿热空气和汗水中的惨白皮肤，跟回南天的石灰墙一样，就连束胸布这种米白的死物都显得有些活气。她微亮的手臂交叉向后，扯开系得很紧的结，一圈又一圈的逐渐拉开紧绷的布条，露出其下一点被压得发红的白面团似的胸，布条拉到了末尾，她就把带子抛到桌上，手臂牵引着胸脯也活过来，慢慢地挺立成两座雪白的山丘。

她拉起那条泡了半天仍然硬得像钢丝捻成的毛巾，稳稳地将其捧在手心里，一路来到锁骨处，将水挤到身上。那水想必很凉，在炎热的天气里打在身上相当舒服，让她享受地闭上了眼。水珠毫无障碍的在光滑的肌肤上纵情流动，滑过胸脯，滑过腰际，一路快要溜进小腹深处，又被毛巾拭去，留下一道红红的道。其中一颗不起眼的圆润的水珠想必是被忽略了，停在左胸的尖锐乳头这朵细小的樱红花蕊上。窗外鬼祟的蓝眼本来似要喷出火来，把那块发硬的毛巾想象成自己的手，在她身上毫无章法地抚摩，留下他的印子。

可在阿尔弗雷德瞥到那一颗肆无忌惮的、把乳尖当做栖息地的水珠后，残存的理智告诉他，他这回必须得走了。

阿尔弗雷德蹑手蹑脚地跑回去。一路上睁开眼，圆润一点的东西在他眼里都化作了春燕沾着水珠的蜜桃似的胸脯；闭上眼，顶端鲜红的乳白山丘直接在眼皮底下，像珠穆朗玛峰从地壳里拔地而起。他自暴自弃地躺回躺椅，对着天花板，闭眼默念记不住几句的圣经。他不做清教徒很久了，那些教条什么的几乎全部忘却，脆弱的信仰压根打不过任何随心而起的好奇心和情欲。他念圣经只是出于实用主义的角度，是一种安慰的管用手段。他念罢中间加了许多不明所以词汇的圣经，长长地舒了一口气，嘴里却像尝到了一滴水。

他定睛一看，那对沾着水的胸脯压根没走，正悬在上方呢！左乳乳尖上的那颗该死的水珠也正望着他，然后轻盈一跃，掉进了他干涸的唇纹里。


	2. Chapter 2

第一份电报的内容是求援。

第二份电报是要求增加补给。

第三份……

阿尔弗雷德不打算再看下去了，下面密密麻麻的来自蒋宋孔陈的电报几乎全是一个内容：求援，索要权力，增加援助。该死，他们以为他家里有金山吗？这群自以为是自作聪明的忘恩负义之徒，真以为他不知道四大家族的人偷偷摸摸地拿着绿油油的美钞在曼哈顿买房子，把娇弱可怜的子弟送来花天酒地吗？如果他没来到中缅印战区，也就对此睁一只眼闭一只眼了，可他来了，还亲眼目击了这群拿着钱不办事的白痴是怎么堂而皇之的在扣下补给的同时给自己脸上贴金，拿着无数忍饥挨饿的士兵的血来给自己加冕的！他们居然现在还有脸问他要钱，成事不足败事有余的猪！

他反倒觉得那批清教徒一样的共产主义者可爱起来了。

“阿尔，你在不在里面？”

“你直接进来吧。”

帐篷的门帘被拉起来，灰头土脸的亚瑟钻了进来，后者尖锐的绿眼瞥见他铁青的脸色和手掌下的电报，问道：“我猜又是花生米送来的电报。”

“你猜对了，没有奖励。”

“内容是什么？”

“你说呢？钱，钱，钱！我真他妈希望这帮地狱都不收的渣滓们哪天被人用纸币闷死。它们，对没错是它们，压根对不起在这里战死的中国士兵们。我完全不是在和一个盟国并肩作战，只有我自己扛着脊背上的的肿瘤往前走，而且我还没法动手术割掉。我需要他们的合作，不然一切都完了。但这可不代表我就得同时面对来自日本人的和中国上等人的两面夹击！听到他们过的越舒服——你听听，那女人非要吃外国麦片，上帝啊！她不知道自家国库外汇少得可怜吗？——我就越为他们的平民感到难过。”

亚瑟的喉结动了动，终究没说出一句话。

“想起什么了，是不是？”阿尔弗雷德刻薄的蓝眼睛盯上了哥哥，“你也好不到哪里去。你的人直接让中国军队在同古孤军奋战，自己连句话都不留倒先跑了，让中国人弥补你的过错。”

“你们怎么一个两个的都拿着我没法做主的事情来指责我，明明那个时候我压根不在亚洲！我也不是故意那么做的！”英国人的五官因愤怒扭曲了起来，口不择言道，“她也是一样混账，明明是我……”

“谁？”

“不，”亚瑟突然安静了下来，仿佛刚刚痛诉的人不是他，“不关你的事。”

愠怒的两兄弟选择停战，各自抽起了烟。亚瑟手上是当地人做的粗陋卷烟，混着鸦片，吸一口就咳嗽一声；阿尔弗雷德则吸着剩余不多的万宝路，尼古丁流入血管的一刻他满足地叹了口气，把装着最后一根烟的烟盒往亚瑟的方向递过去。

英国人果不其然地没有接受，闷声抽着烟。吸过烟的他也不怎么恼了，把烟盒留在原地。

“琼斯先生，你在里头吗？我可不可以进来？”

亚瑟立刻将嘴里的烟丢在地上踩碎，非常迅速地扯开门帘，“我先走了。”

他刚走，门帘就又被拉起来，进来的是春燕。这倒是很奇怪，平日要是得不到他的回应，她就不会私自闯入，一副拘谨又保留的东亚人做派。她手上抱着文件，还是穿着军装，脏兮兮的，丝毫看不出是一具妩媚身体的主人。

上次的偷窥之后，她一下子变成阿尔弗雷德最想躲避的人之一。也不知怎的，现在的他只要看她一眼，那一身白得令人怜惜的皮肤时不时地在他眼前打着转，发着光，仿佛她是赤身裸体，毫不畏惧地站他面前，吸引他的大手在上面留下红红的擦痕。可他很快注意到了挽起的袖口处越发消瘦的手腕，淫邪的念头又全消失了，取而代之的是一丝少有的同情。

“你怎么变得这么瘦？”阿尔伸手拿取递来的文件，努力让自己的语气自然一些。

春燕愣了愣，“我一直吃得少。”

你才不是吃得少！

他突然无名火起，想冲过去摇晃她的肩膀，用怒吼把她那些无用的善良念头打消掉。 _别以为我不知道你把口粮分了一大半给那些十四五岁的小孩了！你怎么就这么蠢，不考虑自己的健康？再这样下去，你估计真的得死在这儿了，还要我把你送回王耀那里。那老头子一定会认为我苛待了你，他会先揍死我，再一枪崩了他自己……_

但阿尔弗雷德和兄长一样什么话都说不出来，只是微微低着头，无奈地注视她。后者沐浴在这般稀有的目光里，因长期饥饿和高度精神紧张而不时震颤的眼睛里流露出同样稀有的不自在。

“那个，”春燕像是考虑了很久要不要开口，下唇肉眼可见地布满咬痕，“我的人……可能需要一些额外的支援。我知道这样很唐突，但是……实在抱歉，我刚刚去照顾伤员，有些救命药实在是太缺了……”

她说了药物的名字，正好包含在来自美国的补给里，可怎么这么快就没有了？

估计还是……

“我知道了，”阿尔弗雷德强作平静地点点头，“下一次补给大概就在这几天到达，你先把英雄的那份拿去应急吧。记得别用太多了。”

说罢，他用铅笔写了张条子，授权春燕去拿走一定数量的药。她拿过条子，对他真挚地道了句谢，连帽子掉了也没察觉，飞快地跑出帐篷，往医护区域的方向去了。

“别啦，这顿饭还是您吃了吧，我这老头都半截身子进棺材了，哪用吃这么多！”

“呸呸呸，好的不灵坏的灵，都这么大人了老爱说丧气话，真的是……您啊，养好身体才能活下来，回去找儿子。”

“哎哟……王姐姐你轻一点……”

“扎实了伤口才不会感染，你咬根木棍忍着吧。哎，别抖得跟淋雨似的啊！这是我好不容易给你找到的药，你倒是珍惜点行吧？好了好了，别喊啦……！小孩的哭声我不爱听！到底哭什么啊，最不是军人的样！”

“可上头的人没把我们当军人，只把我们当肉盾啊。”

这句大白话让一直靠嬉笑怒骂转移视线的春燕停下了手，眼窝里干涸的泪水打了个圈，在蠢蠢欲动的当儿又被她狠狠擦去。她强打起精神，继续干活和照顾伤员们。哪怕这里弥漫着难闻的血味和伤口的脓味，但她在这里过得还算快活，仿佛回到了北方的家一样。

伤员们都知晓这个瘦弱女孩的真实身份，以敬仰和依恋的心态，去对待这个与他们而言同时具有祖母、母亲、妻子、姐妹和女儿身份的奇异存在。老一点的士兵，经常握住她的手，唠唠叨叨地提起自己多么不孝，抛下了家乡的老母和妻女，她们想必都死了，因为他一睡沉，就能看见她们成群结队的鬼魂；中年的士兵通常迷信，有时候会恳求她念几句《金刚经》给他们死去的战友超度，偶尔也会和她提起自己颠沛流离麻木不仁的一生，是最不爱说话的一批人；年轻士兵大多不超过三十，有的性格活泼有的性格沉默，一部分人熟了以后就经常和她开一些会被老人打额头的玩笑话，经常赖床不起，嚷嚷这疼那疼，和同伴们拌嘴，但要他们办事的时候，像是提一桶水或传话，他们总会照做。他们中很多人都将在曙光降临东方大地之前长眠。

疲累无比的春燕沉默着包扎完最后一个病人，顺便阻止了头包绷带的一个正悄悄把饭扒到她的碗里的士兵后，才从医疗区离开。补给的事情一直是她的烦恼，看到那个宁肯少吃也要给她吃一些的士兵，她又气又哀伤。如果有更多的资源，我们就可以……

她其实听到了阿尔弗雷德在帐篷里所说的话，当时她安静地站在不远处，那些难听的话像凛冽寒风一样狠狠地抽打着她的脸。虽然上司有意发来什么形势大好的情报，她也能从少得不像话的补给上看出来点什么。四处敛财的人看到庞大的援助会不想做点小动作的话，那这个世界道德程度就高到可以直接进入大同社会了。

国家化身的存在实在是再尴尬不过的了，什么都知晓却什么都干涉不了，大多数时间只是对人们抱有感情又听命于上司的傀儡，还不如一无所知的短命的普通人类，他们一死还留了点什么，可化身一死，一切都回归虚无。

她之前抱着对自己人民的怜惜，厚着脸皮去和阿尔弗雷德索求支援，次数想必多到他开始厌烦。他不断躲避的眼神和举动，还有对亚瑟说的话就是证明。

然而厌烦了她，她也得确保他们有足够的补给。春燕走在回房间的路上，更加坚定了这个念头。大不了……大不了……

春燕站在门口，目光抛向对面挨在一起的阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的房间。这俩房间挨得实在近，只有一堵薄薄的墙将他们分隔开，估计英国人呛一声，隔壁的美国人就能听到。亚瑟这个单词一跳进脑子，她金褐色的眼睛里忽的闪现出一种阴冷的凶光，和平日平淡有礼的形象大相径庭，连自己也没意识到。然而亚瑟和过往的经历给了她一个灵感，这灵感是如此的大胆，一细想，就会有只无形的手掐紧她的脖子。

阿尔弗雷德会乖乖听话吗？他也许会嘲笑她的自以为是，也许会直接把她丢出去。然而她连选择的权利都快没有了，这就是最后的手段了。如果中间有障碍，王春燕将自己走过去，用尽任何手段也要达到目的。

她仍旧远远地注视着阿尔弗雷德的房门，瘦削的身体在被风吹得飒飒作响的军服里微微发抖。

转机来得太快了。

春燕做出决定的第六天中午，除了阿尔弗雷德和负责守卫的军人外，其他活蹦乱跳的人都离开了营地，嚷嚷着说要去小河边上钓鱼和游泳。阿尔弗雷德听完他们的打算后，懒洋洋地说自己晚上再去，现在他要打盹，让他们先去。于是整个营地的内部又只剩下春燕和阿尔弗雷德两人，外部则由一群精锐士兵包围着。

春燕在院子里打着转，晒晒太阳，心情很好。房间里放着满满的两桶水，阿尔弗雷德又在睡觉，所以没有人会来打扰她，她可以仔仔细细地擦好几遍身子。回忆起凉水洒在身上的清爽感，她甚至忍不住小声哼起了歌，生怕弄醒在睡觉的美国人。

“过来……”

一句嘟囔突然从她面前的房间里传出来，很轻，很模糊，却将她吓了一跳。她定睛一看，是阿尔弗雷德的房间。

春燕凑近了一些，发现门并没有关严实，留了一条不算很宽的缝，她往里头瞧了瞧，只见美国人躺在床上，正舒舒服服地打着此起彼伏的鼾声，嘴里还在说些什么，“燕……”

她突然愣住。阿尔弗雷德从来不叫她春燕，以前叫“王女士”，熟了后叫“王”。

“春燕……”他的梦话突然急促起来，“春燕……”

她这才瞧见他的下腹布料处挺起来一大块，若不明白他在做什么梦，她也白活这么久了。

春燕默不做声地背过身，假装没有偷看的样子，继续哼着歌，连自己跑调了都不晓得。她全然没有任何被当作意淫对象的恼怒和受辱感，真是天惊地破头一遭；相反，一股计划顺利的得胜感油然而生，彻底占据了她的肉体和理智。

她想到这里，赶忙回去，细细地洗起了身子，一边洗，一边默默地流眼泪。豆大的泪珠和身上的水珠混在一起，坠落到地上，很快蒸发不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔弗雷德从河边回来，毛巾下的湿嗒嗒的金发贴在脑门上，一路踩着水滴回了房。

他敲了敲亚瑟的门，得到却是一句暴躁的嘟囔声。

“你脾气真是差到家了，亚蒂。”

他在门外挥舞拳头，转过头，若无其事地望了一眼春燕的房间，底下的门缝一片黑暗。

他之前背着所有人，给待在家里制造武器的艾米莉发了电报，委托她用他不多的存款买一样特殊的东西，然后找个机会塞到指定给他的补给箱子里。那东西分成质地润泽的三块，用光滑的白纸和镶着金边的纸带包扎好，此时安静地躺在抽屉里散发着清香。战前人们都把它视作便宜的日常货，但现在摇身一变成了只能在美国买到的珍贵商品。

关上门后，阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地拉开抽屉。他刚将手伸进去，“咚咚咚”，三下轻柔的敲门声打断了接下来的动作。

“这个点来人？别不是鬼吧。”他倒先把自己吓着了，“我在萨凡纳都没见到几个鬼，结果就在这儿碰到了？”

_琼斯先生，你知道东南亚这一带有一种叫降头的巫术吗？人骨啊，血液啊，奇怪药草啊等等，都可以用作下咒的材料，能让你求生不能求死不得，除非找到下咒的降头师，不然你就只能等死。所以啊，你别瞎跑，别乱喝当地人无缘无故给你的水，指不定里面有什么东西呢——_

_大概就跟蒙特斯潘侯爵夫人对路易十四下的黑魔法差不多，阿尔弗：女人将死掉的婴儿烧成灰，混入血液，然后放进食物里给心仪的目标吃，他就会娶你——_

所以我最讨厌你们这帮喜欢讲鬼故事吓唬小孩的老人了！

阿尔弗雷德赶紧穿上装了枪的外套，前去开门。短短一刻钟，他脑子像装了一整支默片电影院的乐队似的，不停地演奏着惊悚电影的插曲，直到开门看清来者的一刻，可怕的乐曲才戛然而止。他长吁一口气，大喊道：“你吓死我了，春……王！”

门外的春燕也惊恐地往后退了一步，“……我不是有意的。”

“现在几点钟了，嗯？你来敲门做什么？”他严厉地质问道，却因刻意压低的声音听着像家长在笨拙地哄不肯睡觉的小孩。

“我有事情找你。”春燕也用低沉的音调回复道。

这俩人比深夜在墙角碰头交换情报的间谍还要间谍。

“这都几点了，有事情不能明天说吗？——还是说你看到有人在埋伏？”

“不，并没有埋伏，一切都好得很。”

“那你赶快睡觉去，明早再来我这里。”

“不行，我今晚就得说。”春燕用斩钉截铁的语气说。

“你们怎么一个两个的都来跟我闹，”阿尔弗雷德又气又笑，丝毫没察觉到自己说了和兄长相似的话语，“上帝啊，我真是找罪受，大老远的来服侍你们这些不爱护年轻人的老人。好啦，王，你进来吧，正好我想起来有东西要给你，说完你就赶快走。”他一向经不起女人的纠缠，干脆投降。

阿尔弗雷德背过身，并没有注意到女人比以往更加灰暗的金色眸子。

那包神秘的长方体被主人取了出来，小心放在被橘黄色灯光所笼罩的桌面上。

“喏，就这个，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，将其推到春燕面前，“我让我妹妹在美国买的。”

“这是什么？”

春燕疑惑地戳了戳包装纸的边缘。

“肥皂，艾米丽说是用在脸和身体上的那种，我也说不清，但应该是可以用来洗澡的。我买了三块，一块给我自己，两块给你和亚瑟。刚刚敲那老头子的门被呛回来了，他那块我就先自己收着，晚点再给他好了，算是呛英雄的小惩罚。——嘿，你要不别拿玫瑰味道的肥皂，拿这个……檀香味？对，就拿这块走，让亚瑟去用玫瑰味的吧。”

“别，”春燕被逗笑了，“我拿玫瑰味的就好。对你哥好点儿啊，你又不是不知道，让柯克兰用玫瑰味还不如让他去死。”

“你不一直想他死吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地问，脸上浮出一种真实的好奇心思。

她脸色立刻凝固了，“我不懂你的意思。”

“你懂的，”他还是维持着无害的笑容，手指轻轻地点了点旁边的墙壁，“你心里清楚。”

春燕装聋作哑，“我不懂。”

“好，你不懂。”

阿尔弗雷德坐回椅子，修长有力的、富有男性力量的双腿随意地交叉在一起，肌肉鼓胀的双臂抱着宽阔的胸。春燕则站在他面前，以居高临下的审视眼神打量着他。她的身上有什么东西变了，他刚刚就想说。煤油灯的灯光忽明忽暗，但足以照出一张洗干净的脸庞。他咽了咽唾液，想不出什么好听话来形容它，形容自己满心的惊艳和震颤和某棵畸形芽苗的觉醒，之前所想象的真面目全部被莫名地粉碎，让他惶然无措，折腾了半天也不知道说什么，只能挤出来干巴巴的、很快被他丢弃的一句“美人”——曾经丰满的鹅蛋脸，镶嵌一双眼角尖锐上扬的杏仁眼，住着透射出黎明金光的瞳孔，一眨就是一痕湖上的碎光，日子好过的时候也许会相当璀璨夺目；东亚人典型的不高也不低的鼻梁，还算挺直，多一分偏大，就容易粗野，少一分偏小，看着就弱气；淡红的嘴随着说话开合着，亮出一小点珍珠般的牙齿，形状小得让他怀疑自己是不是能用嘴唇将它含在里头。

十个男人看到她，世界就将多了十个被夺去心神的男人。也许亚瑟就是因此将她藏起来的，他甚至能想象亚瑟会做什么辩护。 _美丽的燕，小乖乖，小猫咪（他一定挨着她的耳朵诉说他的爱意，手指在她的头发间暧昧地穿梭着），你引诱了我，又不想要我，我可没那么好打发，射出去的箭可收不回来，这全是你的错。我花了这么多功夫就是为了得到你，怎么可能会让人把你带走？要确保宝贝一直留在你这里，就不能随便把她拿出来给人看，免得让人生出抢走你的欲望，这种人无端可耻，该下地狱。我哪怕是死了，我的灵魂也会一直像黑烟一样不知疲倦地追逐你，追你到世界尽头。所以别指望离开这间房子，这里是我的地界，你得靠着我生活，没了我，你就只有死路一条，对，就是这样，乖一点，我就不会对你做什么——_

说实在的，如果他是被囚禁的那一个，他也会咬哥哥一口就走人的——不对，他更直接，离家出走自立门户了。

“哎，哎！”一只小小的手在他眼前晃了晃，“琼斯，你怎么突然不说话了？”

阿尔弗雷德才发现他走神了。

“抱歉，太困了。你确定真的不把玫瑰味的香皂留给亚蒂吗？”

“不。”

“真可惜，”他说，“我一直以为你很恨他。要我说，如果我是一个女人，被掳走做了情妇，那个‘丈夫’还不算个品德高贵的男人，我或许会逃出去，然后杀了他，因为自由是我的一切，夺去它的都得死。可你。你除了骂过他，看起来又不怎么恨他嘛，还挺为他着想的。我蛮好奇你们脑子里在想什么；我和很多人在一起过，几乎没碰到过这么——你懂我在说什么——奇怪的关系，毕竟我是美国，交往的是美国女孩，沉溺于这种关系的人或化身通常是老欧洲来的，他们什么人都能接受，什么事情都能干出来，又什么都不放在心上。这条原理似乎也应用于你身上。这就是成人的世界吗？我不太懂。”

他想知道更多，为此不惜明知故问；他活了三百年，怎么会不懂所谓的成人世界？

“小孩子，你不懂的东西多了去了。别再问了。”

春燕不上套。

“所以我猜，”他不甘心，“你还是很喜欢他的是不是？你一直活在绯闻里，躲着所有人，除了亚瑟，谁也不知道你过得怎样。他是把你当作什么？金丝雀，还是灵魂配偶？”

“别说了。”

“他又是什么角色？有怪奇癖好的虐待狂主人？”

“别说了！”

“还是把自己当作没有名头，将来也不会被承认的，你的丈夫——”

一瞬间的功夫，阿尔弗雷德再也无法说出话了。原来一片湿润的、颤抖的嘴唇将他充满好奇心的话语堵在了喉咙里。嘴唇的主人很会接吻，也许是天生的，也许是被迫练就的本领，使他一下子忘却了一切，猛然将她抓过来抱在怀里，托住她的后脑勺不让她逃走，好让他忘情地啃咬着樱桃般的嘴，追逐不断躲避的舌尖与之交缠。

过了许久，脸颊红艳的春燕才拼命挣脱开他的怀抱。“别说了……你的幻觉很有趣，琼斯。但你得搞清楚一点：我和他完全不是你想的那种关系。”

他对上了她的眼睛，平日盈满笑意的蓝眼此时满是铺天盖地的狡猾，尖锐无比，像轻而易举地抓住猎物弱点的鹰爪，没有放过金眼睛里的一丝闪躲，“你撒谎。”

他的指甲尖刺了刺她苍白的下唇，又凑上前，用舌尖餍足地舔掉渗出来的旧血。“算了，我以后会知道的。”

春燕坐在他的大腿上，无力地用指甲划着他的衣领，一言不发。

“趁着现在，把你的急事说出来吧，王，不然就没机会说了。”

“嗯。”她竭力恢复呼吸，平淡地说，“你能不能再给一些额外的……帮助？”

阿尔弗雷德面无表情地望着她的脸，眼中的失望和麻木昭然若揭。

她并没有被突如其来的威压感震慑住，“我指的是，多给一点援助，保证我的人一直有定量的药物和食物，把指定给我的那份拿去也没关系。毕竟在我上司的干预下，任何东西都不够我的人作战。我没法眼睁睁看着他们因物资短缺而死。”

“王，你要知道问题解决的核心不在我身上，在你上司身上，”阿尔弗雷德冷漠地放开她，走到一边，遥望着夜空中的新月，“整个世界的黄金丢给你们作战争资金也无济于事，他们会把十分之九的量都拿走的。如果条件允许，你们嘴里的金牙都会被他们拔了。”

“我知道，但我无法解决他，只能来求助你了。琼斯……阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德，好阿尔弗雷德，算我求你了，帮帮我吧……”春燕冲过来，抓住他的衣襟，越说越急切，甚至染上了一点哭腔，“你是唯一能帮我的人了。只要你愿意帮我，你想要我的什么都可以……没错，你今晚怎么对我都行，只要你帮我。”

她扑上前，颤抖着抱紧他僵硬的身躯，将脸埋进面前的胸膛里，一副柔弱可怜寻求保护的模样。那个寡言又富有忍耐性的战士彻底消失不见了，现在这个拿着魅力的鞭子奴役男人的蛇蝎，他完全不认识，却又让他心痒难耐无法自持。

_——不行，你不能乘人之危。_

_——是她找上门的。这不过是酬劳。你敷衍一下国会和财团，满足她的要求就好了，等价交换，公平交易，谁也不欠谁……_

_——你麻烦大了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！你这是要下地狱的！_

阿尔弗雷德迟疑地捧起怀中女人的脸，沙哑地问道：“真的……什么都可以？”

她点了点头，生怕不主动一点他就退缩了似的，充满希望地注视着他。

那个花生米怎么配得上这么忠诚的灵魂？阿尔弗雷德的手指慢慢地在她小巧的下颚处打着转，指尖流过东亚女人美好的皮肤触感，心里同时泛起了侵犯的欲望和强烈的酸楚。他本觉得不能乘人之危，但他闻到了女人身上的未知的香味，比麝香还具有催情的功效。不，她整个就是男人一喝即死的禁药。她就这么躺在他怀里，近得可以听见她的心跳声，手中的皮肤是这么暖热，腰肢又是这么纤细！

像是在激励他的欲望提早占上风，春燕在他的臂弯里不断地扭动着，柔若无骨的身子仿佛每一寸都随着动作冒出大片热乎乎的香气，钻入他的鼻子里，一路流往下面正在睡着的家伙，慢慢地叫醒它。

他闭上眼，不想直视体内野蛮最终打败了文明的事实。为她下地狱去吧，阿尔弗雷德，这是你自找的。

“成交。”

春燕执意要自己解开衣服。她坐在床上，把头发拨到一边，和上次一样缓慢地解开扣子，让衣服从肩膀处滑下来，彻底与白嫩的肩头和挺直的脊背分离了厚，随手丢在椅子中央，和躺在那的阿尔弗雷德的外套依偎在一起。一整套动作下来，令她看起来像一只珍珠贝自行剖开了自己，露出内部的圆润珍珠和象牙色的蚌肉。

阿尔弗雷德早已脱下背心和裤子，掀开被子，抖干净床单。他迅速做完这一切后回头一瞥，春燕赤条条的胸部上居然还裹着那条束胸带。他便忍不住伸出手，将她扳过来，“我给你解开这东西。”

春燕还没来得及反应，他就自顾自的将手伸进胸脯中央，捏紧了布头就是一撕，“刷啦”一声，朝思暮想的一对白鸽子便跳了出来。有力迅猛的手随即上前一把将她抢走，以强壮的身体死死压着她瘦弱温热的身子。炙热的嘴唇从耳根出发，以其作尺，一吻接着一吻，丈量女人耳根和肚脐之间的距离，沿路播下无数的吻痕，标记这里是他的地盘，哪个不长眼的雄性胆敢染指这儿，锋利的鹰嘴和鹰爪势必将他开膛破肚。他的手也没有闲着，时而大力，时而轻柔，试图找出这具身体的敏感之处，刺激得身下的春燕忍不住环抱住他被缅甸的阳光晒黑的肩膀，细白的手指在脊背上小心翼翼地抚摸着，随后被四处游荡的他的手抓住，插进之间的缝隙里，又抽出来。

雪白的手和小麦色的手如同交尾的蛇一样互相缠绕，细腻的手感和色调的差异似要无情地压榨干他最后一点清醒。

“你吃什么长大的？皮肤这么甜。”他改成半跪的姿势，一面握住春燕的腰，一面贪婪地舔舐小腹光洁的肌肤，“我以后想吃甜食了，直接舔你就解决了。”

略微凸起的小腹很久没被这么舔过，时常痒得缩回去。春燕一直怕痒，羞恼得想踢他，可又怕踢着不好的地方，于是她伸手试图阻止他的胡闹，可玉白的小手立刻被咬住，像鲨鱼咬住了朝嘴边游来的银鱼，在嘴里被有意地吮吸着。

“你别闹。”她略有怒意地命令道。

不是说今晚随便我做什么吗？阿尔弗雷德却一点都不生气，偶尔被女人在床上骂一句的感觉怪有趣的，这说明她除了骂你外一点办法都没有。但他还是装作委屈地吐出来，往旁边一瞥，一双笔直修长的小腿和秀气的小脚丫映入眼帘。

“你的脚好小，你看。”她最害怕被摸到的地方还是落入了他的魔爪里。粉嫩的脚尖由阿尔弗雷德握在手心里，粗糙的皮肤纹理若有若无地挠着她柔嫩的玉足，让她舒服地蜷缩起了脚趾。

他细细观赏着圆润粉嫩的指甲和不戴脚环也很纤气的脚踝，这边摸一摸，那边划一划，完全没想到脚是她的敏感点之一，只觉得这是多么可爱的一双脚。可怜的春燕被无意识的逗弄整得像被电了一样，浑身充斥着噼噼啪啪的电麻感。更糟糕的是，某样柔滑的液体从体内深处汩汩地流出来，将干涩的甬道弄得一片湿润。为了掩盖，她闭紧大腿，小幅度地扭动着脚，想要抽走它，但挣扎了几下就又被攥紧，不给她最后一点生路，还差点暴露了底下被浸润的一小块床单。她只好捂上嘴，绷住身体，不让舒服的呻吟和润滑的爱液漏出来半分，不然阿尔弗雷德见到了只会更起劲。

阿尔弗雷德好不容易玩够了，小心翼翼地托起那只月牙似的脚，“你快看，我的手都比它大。”

“嗯。”

“再看你这里，”他抬起她被冷落的小腿，英俊的脸依偎着小腿肚，“你身上就没有一处长得不好的。而且——”

他突然扑过去，抬起她的脸就是一个蛮横的吻，灵活的舌头四处乱窜，向外拉扯出一丝淫靡的银线，“你真的很香，尝一尝。”

她什么都没尝到。

阿尔弗雷德也没指望得到她的回应，使惯了枪支的手偷偷摸摸地来到因呼吸不断起伏的胸。“你好。你是我的了。”他悄悄地对手下的乳房打招呼。胸脯看着不算很大，可他的手完全无法覆盖住，每次以为握住了全部，下方就漏出一块儿，将手往下方挪动，上头又跑出来一角。如此反复，他便不高兴了，干脆惩罚性地捏住嫩红的乳头，将指甲戳进顶端的缝儿里左摇右晃，还不时往外拉一拉，看乳房被扯得由圆润的小山包变为尖锐的山峰，顿感快慰。

从乳房被欺负的一开始，她就咬着手腕，弓着身子，不愿意承认针刺般的疼痛让自己更加兴奋，从下体的逐渐决堤就可感觉出来：细滑的爱液从满溢的有层次的花园里漫出来，打湿了周围环绕的稀疏毛发，令它们像泡进了透明的树脂似的，一根一根皆闪着透明的釉光。

她沉溺于疼痛的快感之时，丝毫未察觉阿尔弗雷德的手指慢慢悠悠地从乳房一路滑过了微微隆起的小腹，钻进那片聚在一起的毛发里。在指尖沾上挂在上头的透明液体的一刻，那只手指呆立在那，似乎不敢相信自己摸到了什么。紧接着，手指的主人急切地试图扳开紧闭的大腿和膝盖，而大腿与膝盖的主人也试图不被开启，一男一女开始角力起来，然而不到几分钟的功夫，女人即败下阵来，无奈地闭上眼，任由蛮横的男人强行开启两道大门。

男人的手指拨开泡在水中的叠在一起的花瓣和保护花瓣的稀疏森林，不可置信地往深处的小洞探了探，却被一下子吃了进去。它躺在温暖的洞穴里，周围是粘腻湿滑的质地，不时舒张收缩，每次收缩都将它箍得发麻至极。另一根手指也伸了进去，想要撑开一点过紧的小洞，但最后也只落个被吃下的后果。于是两根手指为了逃出去，一起在里面打着转，想要以此得到润滑好滑出甬道，可甬道似乎收得更紧，存心不让他们走，一追一逃，新一轮男女角力开始了。

“放过我吧，春燕，”这回是男人投降了，“放松一点，放松……”

即使如此，手指挣扎了好几下，才勉强拔出来，带出一大滩蜜液。阿尔弗雷德将蜜液抹在春燕的左脸上，让她看起来像刚哭过似的，“我本来很担心前戏不够，但你的那里，真的，我觉得与你睡一晚也不是做不到。是摸到这里的缘故吗？”他摸了摸脚踝，果不其然听到一句压抑的呻吟。

“对你而言，这大概是今晚我猜对的唯一一处。”他说罢，突然把本已分开的腿架在他的臂弯，往前一压，将硬得发疼的家伙对准那处淫荡的蜜穴，“疼的话，跟我说。”

他挺身冲了进去，并没有听到什么痛苦的呻吟声。迅速包裹上来的温热内壁让他只想死，死在她身上；又想活，要活着干死她。对，没错，干到她带着我的精液死掉。什么下地狱上天堂，我现在只想和女人睡觉，而且最好是面前这一个，让我睡完她再下地狱也不迟。

阿尔弗雷德秉持着这个信念往里头不断地冲刺，也不再管什么技巧什么体贴，只是蛮力狠干，把在中缅印战区积存的被抑制的欲望全部发泄在她身上。他的粗大物件肉眼可见的比两根手指有用，野蛮的抽插令紧窄的甬道几乎无法完全压制住他，反倒为他所俘获摆布，不由自主地发出液体被击打的咕滋声。鲜红脆弱的嫩肉不断被带出来，又被下一个进攻拖回去，但都依依不舍地不愿离开那带来欢愉的巨大钥匙上。

“哈……哈……”他喘着粗气，额头的汗珠坠落在被撞得发抖的雪白肉体上。

 _她太安静了，_ 他想， _是我不够好吗？_ 他不愿承认这一点，更加猛烈操干着，破开久未被疼爱的甬道深处，那里比他以前所攻占的都要细小，挤压得他也不太好受，但一股征服和虐待的渴望被这细小的花径所激生，点燃了浑身的血管，沸腾的血液直奔大脑，让他成了被欲望所主导的动物，不再是人。他遵循着雄性野兽的交合本性一下接一下地撞击着身下的肉体，犹如教堂定点敲响的钟声，又像是暴风雨下前仆后继击碎礁石的海浪，原本粗长的男性独有的乐器越发膨大，将女人只能随着他的韵律迎合着，仿佛她生在他身上一般。但他也没有逃脱丧失主动权的命运。男人自认为雄壮的性能力能征服女人，谁知道女人也能以柔软贪婪的性能力控制男人呢？后者往往最为成功。他在黑暗而温暖的女性内部中逐渐迷失了自己，在里面被吸住，被融化，最后得以飞上了那白昼般的直升云霄的极乐中。

然而春燕还是没放出什么动静，这让从高潮中醒来的他很是挫败。他把射了精后变软的阳具从盛满精液的花穴里拿出来，气喘吁吁地压在她身上休息。

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德抬起头，却看到这样的景象：她瘦弱的手腕上深深印着两弯牙印，在凹陷处渗出了血液，连她的嘴唇上也沾了些许。也就是说，她一直咬着手腕，宁愿咬出血也不愿意叫一声。

_你就那么讨厌我？_

他愤怒地抓住渗血的手腕，拉到她眼前，冷笑着说：“我没想到你疼到这个地步。我之前好像说过，你要是疼就叫我，但现在看来你很有忍耐力，那接下来发生什么都能接受，对吗？王春燕。”

他眼珠一转，似乎想起了什么，厉声问道，“还是说你不愿意叫的原因在我的隔壁？”

春燕似乎清醒了一些，像拨浪鼓一样地摇头，极力地否认，可身体听到那个名字后瞬间的僵硬并没有逃过他的视线。嫉妒的蜘蛛在他的脊背嵌入了毒牙，渗入体内的毒液又迅速化为一团毁灭的火焰，因嫉妒而生的愤懑和恨意在他的心脏处沸腾翻滚，但在这个点上，他突然沉浸在一种可怕的冷静之中。

“你很想他对吗？一个男人并不够，还得要老情人来同时满足你？你大可直接说出来，我现在就能帮你。我只消闯入他的房间摇醒他，告诉他我干了你的旧情人，但她压根无法被填满，她呼唤着要你，所以我来叫你一起帮她上天堂。你觉得他可能会拒绝这桩好事吗？每个男人见到你的身体都不会说不的，更何况，亚蒂压抑了这么久，我也不介意和他一起干同一个女人……”

他越说越冷静，也越来越悲哀，好似心里头的一块被生生碾碎成了冷透的灰。 _明明是你先上门的，结果闹得像我才是欺负你的那个。既然如此，我们也没什么好彼此宽待的——_

“别叫他过来，事情不是你想的那样，”春燕好不容易抬起瘫软的身子，握住他的手臂哀求道，“阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗，阿尔弗……求你别这样，不要让他过来，好不好，我答应你，我会乖乖的……”她每说一句，发烫的嘴唇就讨好般的轻吻他的脸颊一次，但并没有什么用。

他猛然掐住她尖尖的下巴，“这是你自己说的。”

阿尔弗雷德将外套披在她的背上，又把皮带拿过来绑住她的手腕，故意在伤口处打了个结。然后，他一把把她抱起来，往那堵隔壁睡着兄长的土墙走过去。

被绑住的春燕被强行按在墙上，眼前是阿尔弗雷德的缠绕在手上的腰带和小麦色的强壮躯体，身后土墙的另一边是与之有苦涩过往的前情人和身上男人的兄长。她的下体与他的紧贴着，而他的那处已经因嫉妒再次硬挺了起来，在她的洞口处摩擦着，她才尝过味道的蜜穴意犹未尽地缩了缩。这番动作自然没有被他放过。

他也格外的兴奋，敏感的头部先往入口处戳了一下，那儿果不其然比之前还要洪水泛滥，“和前情人的兄弟偷情让你很兴奋嘛。”他在她的耳边低语道，硬邦邦的阳具毫不留情地捅了进去。

春燕弓起身子，又被强迫展开，以被男人的手举起来的姿势迎接凶狠的侵犯；她害怕地发抖，不住摇头，挂在眼眶处的眼泪大颗大颗地流过光洁的脸颊，却只是更加激发他虐待的欲望。他的身体以一种极具情欲的节奏感横冲直撞，一双沉淀成极具危险意味的暗蓝色眼珠像盯着猎物一样死死注视着她的一举一动。她羞愤欲绝，哭也没法哭，眼泪刚流出来就被撞碎，嘴里除了逸出他喜欢听的夹杂哭腔的呻吟声外，什么也做不到：“呜……呜……不要……”

“接着叫，你的呻吟实在好听。”

她徒劳地推开压上来的胸膛，换来的是双手和胸脯一起被强有力地压下，浑圆的乳房被挤压成近乎扁平的形状，淡色的乳尖不时擦过沾着汗珠的胸膛，由此产生的瘙痒感逼迫她仰起脖子，不愿意再见到半分全身心被控制的场景。

可她内心深处很喜欢被充满的感觉。她的脑海一跳出这个想法，那个尺寸不合的物件就彻底撕穿了她，被撕开的甬道里流出温暖的血液，与之前的精液混在一起流出洞穴外，将连在一起的下体染得一片泥泞，弥漫在空气里的血味又升华成了怪异又催情的气体。不仅是他，她也逐渐在内部疯魔了。极度的羞耻心，身体的缝隙被填上的快感，背德所引发的挣扎感交织在一起，打成一个越来越乱的连刀砍也无法解开的线团，一会儿是羞耻暂时获取了胜利，下一秒挣扎感杀死了它，紧接着还没来得及喘息的它又被强迫的快感所弑，快感随后由复活的羞耻再度打败……谁也无法真正打败谁，于是结果的承受者的身体愈发敏感，渐渐地任由他人摆布，最终叫出了一句哀戚的求饶——

“阿尔弗……我错了……放……放开我……”

然而阿尔弗雷德不为所动，女人的反应尽收眼底的眼睛半眯着，狂热的大家伙只顾着继续进攻苟延残喘的雌性，将她追到天涯海角毫无力气之时，扑上去咬住她的喉咙强行交合，直到两人都达到高潮，他们浑身带着彼此的味道为止。现在他已经咬到了脆弱的喉咙，怎么可能亲手断绝掉通往神灵居住的白茫之地的道路？他才没蠢到那个地步，只有软弱的男人才会在这个时候听从所谓的求饶。她必须和自己同行，或者她先到那里。

“我不行了……真的不行了……求求你，轻一点……”

春燕的充满蜜汁的花园被越发激烈的动作撞得发麻发木，双腿现在唯一的动作就是凭本能缠绕上阿尔弗雷德的腰。她的头撇到一边，仍然在哭，脸上却不再紧绷，甚至放松得过度了，增添了一抹只有阿尔弗雷德才能注意到的妩媚春色，半闭着的眼睛弥漫着薄雾，嘴里自从求饶被拒绝以后就没了任何顾忌，同样依着本能叫出断断续续又细细小小的呻吟声，凑得很近才能听得见那哭泣后的干哑喉咙发出来的独有声音。

就在这一刻，阿尔弗雷德骤然加快了进攻，春燕很清楚这是他即将高潮的前兆。她感到腰上多了一双铁钳似的手，竭尽全力确保深埋在两腿之间的巨大楔子能打进去，能永远嵌进她这条缝隙里。她本以为自己的身体已经无法做出回应，可还是无法抵御他不断顶入的粗野作风，伴随着楔子的逐渐深入，呻吟声也高昂了起来，直到她被射进了白浊，抛上了欲望的巅峰。

阿尔弗雷德将她放回床上，红白的粘稠液体从那处被折磨得变深的殷红小缝中流出来，沾到了凌乱的床单上。他安静地注视那块印证了污辱的痕迹，好一会儿才起身取了一条新毛巾和角落一桶下午打好的水，慢慢地给春燕擦起身子。

凉水唤醒了春燕的意志，她抬起眼，空洞无比的琥珀色双眼恨恨地看着他，几近咬碎的银牙终于吐出压抑很久的恨意。

“归根到底，你们兄弟俩都一副龌龊样子！”

说完，她就昏了过去。

“不一样龌龊的话，怎么会迷上同一个女人呢？”

阿尔弗雷德无比温柔地擦拭着她的泪痕，这般回应道。

他给她擦干身体，趁着夜色将她送回那个小小的、简朴的房间。剩余的这一晚，他躺在才欢爱过、残留着她的味道的床单上，枕着有她发香的枕头上入眠，做起了有生以来最迷幻的美梦。

补给果然更多了一些，至少没有以前那么捉襟见肘了。

然而春燕无法高兴起来。完成了那桩疯狂淫乱的交易后，他们两人明面上保持着和以前没什么两样的关系。但那晚以后，她的身上多出了阿尔弗雷德的味道，无论擦了几次身子都没有消除掉。

十天以前，亚瑟突然找上门，将她带领到营地男性经常前去游泳的小河边上。他某天游泳的时候发现了这个一边被巨大石头挡住，一边被芦苇草包围起来的河段边上的小池塘，非常隐蔽。他用了一点不肯明说的办法，把池塘里的水弄干净，又将多余的可能会划伤她的芦苇砍掉，做了个小小的浴池。

“你一直靠着那几桶水擦身子，不是什么长久之计，”亚瑟抽着一根万宝路，用声调怪异的中文解释着，“你以后要洗澡，就叫我过来，我带上枪给你守着，不会让人靠近，那块大石头边上有些很平缓的石块，你还可以在上面放衣服。”

他说完，迎面撞上的却是她怪异的眼神。

也许泡一下澡就会洗掉了。春燕拿上那块玫瑰味香皂，频繁地造访那个小池子，仔仔细细地洗，几乎要搓一层皮下来，然而美国人的味道像在皮肤里生了根似的，依然洗不掉。

就像现在，她从深夜醒来，意料之中地闻到了他的气味，只不过更加温暖，更加鲜活。

不对——！

她赶忙起身，却立刻被一只光裸的手按回了床上，随即全身被高大的阴影笼罩住。她没察觉到阿尔弗雷德是怎么进来的，现在的他浑身赤裸，正饶有兴趣地俯视她，地上摊着他的衣服。她忍不住叫了起来，可阿尔弗雷德像是预测到了似的，及时用一个吻堵住了她的嘴。

“我洗过澡了。”他的手伸进她的衣领里，怀念地摸了摸光滑的胸脯。


End file.
